vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger
Summary Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a serial killer and the central antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. A family man on the surface, Krueger was actually the serial killer known as the "Springwood Slasher". When he was caught and subsequently released on a technicality, the parents of his victims chased him to a shack out back of the power plant he once worked at and burned him alive. Rather than succumb to death, Krueger was offered the chance to continue his killing spree after death, becoming a Dream Demon that could enter his victims' dreams and kill them in the dream world, which would thus cause their death in the real world and absorb their souls afterwards. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-A to 7-C, potentially higher Name: Frederick Charles Krueger, The Springwood Slasher Origin: A Nightmare on Elm Street Gender: Male Age: At least 40 years old Classification: Serial Killer, Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid; regenerated from having his head split in half by Jason), Immortality (Types 2 and 3; can survive being decapitated without having to regenerate) |-|Dream World='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities, Dream Manipulation (Can appear in the dreams of others, control every aspect of the dream world, and anything he does to his victims is reflected on their body in the real world, including death), Empowerment (Is further empowered the more people fear him), Age Manipulation (Reverted Jason into a child), Animal Manipulation (Can create and control animals), Memory Manipulation (Can erase the memories that others have of his victims), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls, and with enough, he could break down the barriers between dreams and reality), Spatial Manipulation (Created the Dream Core, an Escherian labyrinth with impossible geometry, out of parts of the Dream World seen across the series), Technological Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can trap others in time loops), BFR (Can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers), Body Control, Body Puppetry, Duplication, Elasticity, Immersion (He can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers, and move into them as well), Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession (Can possess others through their dreams to act in the real world, can control and possess his own remains in the real world), Life Support, Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into essentially anything he pleases), Telepathy (Can explore the minds of others, even when they're awake, to see their fears), Transmutation (Transformed Debbie into a cockroach and transformed Mark into a paper cutout of himself), Resurrection (Can use his powers to resurrect others and is resurrected by his Dream Demons upon death), Regeneration (At least High-Mid; regenerated from his skeleton, which was lying in pieces), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, and 8; as long as he is feared by people in the real world, he will continue to exist, and he can possess others to control them in the real world, as well as arrange for his own literal rebirth in dreams) Attack Potency: At least Room level (Can fight and harm Jason Voorhees) | Multi-City Block level (Created a small planet) to Town level (The Nightmare is consistently shown to be the size of Springwood), potentially higher (His power and influence grow the more people fear him, and during the events of Freddy vs. Jason, he was empowered by the populations of both Springwood and Crystal Lake, granting him power over both in the Dream World. He can also (create a multitude of planets) Speed: Subsonic (Kept up with Jason and actually outsped him at several points in their fight) with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with Ash Williams) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (He is generally depicted as no faster in the Dream World, though his power over it allows him to circumvent this in many cases through teleportation and other abilities), likely Nigh-Omnipresent (Seems to be able to teleport anywhere in the dreamworld at will) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ (Can harm Jason Voorhees) | Unknown, potentially higher (He can increase his own power as he pleases) Durability: At least Room level (Can fight Jason Voorhees), Immortality makes him very hard to kill | Varies (Can change his own durability) Immortality, Intangibility and Regeneration make him very hard to kill Stamina: Very high (Can fight Jason Voorhees) | Possibly limitless Range: Standard melee range | The entire Dream World, Doesn't require physical contact Standard Equipment: A glove with knifes on it, the trio of Dream Demons that grant him his powers Intelligence: Skilled when it comes to intimidation and skilled killer. Likes to play with his victims before killing them. Seems to be an average fighter. Weaknesses: Isn't even nearly as powerful as he is in the dream world | If his real world body is exposed to crosses or holy water, he will be damaged in the dream world. His power depends on the amount of people who remember and fear him if a great amount of people forget him, he starts to lose his powers, if everybody forgets him, he can't invade anyone's dreams. Key: Reality | Dream World Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Movie Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Hax Category:Fire Users Category:Claw Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Size Users Category:Age Users Category:Animal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Body Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Demons